


For A Day

by domluver



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl is mysteriously dumped on Torchwoods front door, no one knows where she came from, what or if there is anything wrong with her. The only thing known is Ianto has an unnatural attraction to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place somewhere in Series 2, probably between Adrift & Fragments, so spoilers up to Adrift.

"She's waking up," Toshiko said looking up at the CCTV of the vaults below "The sedative seems to be wearing off of her now." She added as the girl started to toss and turn on the tiny bed.

"Gwen" Jack said walking out of his office, hands in his pockets as he surveyed the team before him "Go get her some new clothing. She can change into them after Owen is done looking over her." With a nod she grabbed her purse and was out of the room. "Ianto!" Jack said loudly as the young man walked into view from up top.

"Yes sir," Ianto said nodding.

"Can you get her some food for me?" Jack asked smiling up at the younger man.

"Of course," Ianto said quickly looking at the image of the girl before retreating from view.  
"Owen," Jack said quietly to him as he lounged at his station. "Prepare for anything. Let's get her side of the story before we have to see what we have to do. We're not even sure what happened here."

"Do you want me to come down there with you?" Owen asked biting the top of his pen smirking at his boss.

"I think I can handle her," Jack said smirking back.

Leaving his office he traveled down the winding stairs into vault one. They had to move one of the Weevils out of the cell in order to put her there. Ianto had argued with the team for almost an hour about not putting her in one of the lower vaults. He didn't want her to be buried and lost within the labyrinth of the cells if it looked like she would be staying with them until they figured out what was wrong. Opening the vault door Jack slowly walked to the end of the hall. Leaning against the wall, he stared into her cell waiting for her to wake.

\----------------------------------------------

The sounds to her ears didn't sound like her home, they didn't sound like Cardiff and they didn't sound human. Groaning she turned her head to the side, a shock of pain ran through her body as she was jerked awake. Her eyes flashed around her surroundings. She was underground; she could smell the salt and the musk of being under the bay. She sat up suddenly feeling eyes on her. A man stood staring in at her watching her intently. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered being pulled into an alleyway, she started to scream.

"What's your name?" Jack said calmly.

"Are you one of them? Did you attack me? Where am I? What are you going to do to me?" She  
asked past hysterics crawling back on the bed to get as far way from Jack as possible.

"What's your name?" He asked again sternly, almost reassuringly.

"Nat--" She hesitated for a moment "Natalie."

"Are you all right?" He asked slowly as he watched her still back toward the wall. "I'm not  
going to hurt you."

"Aren't you the one who dragged me into the alleyway?" Natalie asked bringing her knees up to  
her chin staring at Jack.

"No," He said shaking his head "I'm not the one who hurt you. The one who did left you here."

"Where is here?" She asked quickly

"Are you hurt?" Jack asked again.

"My head is killing me," She said absent mindedly rubbing the side of her head "Maybe some  
cuts, and my stomach feels odd. Where am I?"

"We're going to have to give you an exam, to make sure nothing is wrong with you." He said  
slowly.

"Please," Natalie said slowly uncurling herself. As she stepped forward Jack noticed her  
clothing was in tatters, mostly around her stomach area and her jeans were ripped. Her face  
was smudged and covered in grime. Faint bruises were appearing on her wrists and around her stomach. "Where am I?"

"Torchwood," Jack said simply.

"What happened?" She asked slowly standing in front of Jack now.

"I was just about to ask you that," He said slowly pushing himself off of the wall so he was  
closer to her. "What do you remember?"

"Nothing really," She said breathlessly after a moment "I can't remember anything. I was  
walking home from the shop, around the corner from my flat. I wasn't paying attention, my  
mobile rang and I went to reach for it when I felt a tug on my arm. I was facing the streets  
as something was put over my eyes. Then I felt a pinch, then that was it."

"That's all you can remember?" Jack pressed "Nothing else? Not if you felt like you were moved else where? Being dropped off here? Anything?"

"No," She said tears brimming in her eyes "Nothing, I can't remember anything."

"We're going to figure out what happened," Jack said quietly "Try to figure out why you were  
dumped here and not the police."

"Can I go home?" Natalie asked slowly tears leaking down her cheeks.

"No," Jack said simply "You can't."

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

"Think she's telling the truth?" Tosh asked quietly as they stared at the screen watching Jack talking to young Natalie.

"I don't know why she would be," Gwen said quickly "I doubt someone would make up being attacked."

"Why us?" Tosh asked "Why put her outside our door?"

"It's something we've got to figure out," Gwen said sighing as Jack opened up the cell door letting her stagger out into his arms as he helped her along the hall.

"Is Jack coming with her?" Owen asked coming out of the autopsy room as he pushed the plastic out of his way.

“He’s bringing her now,” Tosh said nodding to the stairwell “She’s incredibly weak. They must’ve really done her in.”

“Well hopefully what ever they did to her is traceable, I was enjoying a slow day,” Owen grumbled returning into the autopsy room.

“Owen!” Tosh said shaking her head.

“He can be so cruel,” Gwen signed folding her arms across her chest “Can’t he just hope what ever it is we can help her?”

“That’s Owen for you,” Tosh shrugged returning to her work as Jack appeared from the stairwell supporting Natalie.

“Hello Natalie,” Gwen said smiling brightly as Jack brought her to a halt in front of her.

“This is Gwen Cooper,” Jack smiled at Natalie.

“Hi,” She said quietly looking around the Hub.

“Where’s Owen?” Jack asked looking around for him.

“Autopsy room,” Gwen said motioning toward the plastic doors.

“What’s he going to do?” Natalie asked Gwen as she led her into the hospital looking room.

“Some simple tests,” She smiled reassuringly “Nothing to be worried about.”

“Can’t I go to the hospital?” Natalie asked quickly as she walked down the stairs and to the  
bed where Owen was waiting for her.

“They wouldn’t know what to do,” Owen said smirking at her.

“And you do?” She snapped at him, causing Jack and Gwen to snigger.

“Maybe,” He said slowly glaring at her as he prepared the needle “I need to draw some of your  
blood.”

He didn’t wait for her to answer him as he stuck the needle in the crook of her arm not even bothering to look for a vein. She winced at the sudden pain. He quickly removed the needle from her arm as the syringe was full of her blood. Natalie sent daggers at Owen as she rubbed the now sore spot on her arm. She watched him intently as he fiddled with her blood putting it into various machines and equipment. She couldn’t begin to fathom why all of those machines were necessary for this simple blood test.

“What are you doing?” She asked him quietly.

“I’m testing your blood,” He said staring at the computer screen before turning to look at  
her “For anything alien.”

“Foreign things?” She inquired.

“You can think about it that way yeah,” Owen laughed smiling before returning to the computer.

“Are we done?” She asked anxiously fidgeting in on the bed look around the room. It was then  
she noticed that both Gwen and Jack had left the room.

“Not yet,” He said slowly moving himself from the computer by rolling his chair to the other  
side of the room. “One last thing I have to do.” He said reaching into a bin pulling out something that looked like an old TV antenna.

“What’s that?” She asked quickly ready to run away from what ever he was about to do to her.

“It’s okay,” He said quietly standing up holding his hands up “It’s not going to hurt you. It’s just going to scan you, a simple scan that’ll take a second. It’s one swoop across your body that’s it.”

“It’s not going to hurt?” She asked slowly.

“I promise,” He smiled “Now I just need you to lay down and stay still for one second.” He  
quickly turned on the antenna and a low buzzing sound emitted from it.

Natalie laid back slowly not taking her eyes off of Owen. Flipping a switch on a board beside the computer he hovered the instrument over her head and quickly down to her feet. The readings flashed across the computer screen as he turned off the machine. He looked at the computer screen.

“This isn’t possible,” Owen said shaking his head.

“Anything?” Natalie turned her head quickly and saw Jack standing on the stairs looking down  
at them. She wasn’t even aware he entered the room again.

“Nothing,” Owen said taking off his doctor’s coat and throwing it onto the table shaking his  
head. “I can’t see anything foreign in her at all. Are we sure this just wasn’t a mugging?”

“Muggers wouldn’t drop her on the front step of Torchwood,” Jack said crossing his arms  
staring down at them. “We’ll sort it out.”

“You mean you can’t figure out if anything is wrong with me?” Natalie asked sitting up looking between Jack and Owen “If nothing is wrong with me, let me go home!”

“I can’t let you go,” Jack said simply as he walked down the stairs. “It’s more complicated than you can imagine.”

“I can imagine a lot,” Natalie said jumping off the table, she winced slightly grabbing at her stomach as Jack rushed to her side.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Just too quick a movement,” She said shaking it off “I’m not used to have blood being  
drawn.”

“Well maybe some food will help you with that,” Jack said wrapping his arm around her  
waist “I think Ianto is back with the food.”

“Finally,” Owen said running up the stairs leaving Jack and Natalie alone.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked helping her up the stairs “You look pretty faint.”

“Wouldn’t you if you had the same thing happen to me?” She asked smiling weakly at him.

“Suppose you’re right,” He grinned holding open the plastic for her.

Jack didn’t want to let go of her, her could feel her weakness on her and knew if she  
was left to stand on her own she would possibly collapse. He slowly looked down at her wondering how she had fallen upon them. There was something about her that he could not quite place his finger on. It had been bugging him since Ianto called him up to reception saying sarcastically that a package had been dropped off. He pulled her into a hug, which she reciprocated by leaning her head against him.

\----------------------------------------------

Ianto walked into the main area of the Hub his arms full of chips and burgers; he figured everyone would like a change from pastries and Chinese food. With a quick scan he surveyed his colleagues but his eyes went directly to Jack and the young girl who was left on their door. He tried not to let his jealousy show as he saw that Jack was holding the girl close, hugging her to his chest. His eyes went directly to her waist where Jack’s hand was currently sitting.

“Ianto,” Owen snapped “Are you going to give us the food or we going to have to fight you for it?”

“What?” He said quickly taking his eyes away from Jack’s hand and looked over to his friends who were all staring at him.

“The food Ianto,” Gwen said smiling as she got up and took the bags from him. “You okay? You  
look a little sick.”

“I’m fine,” He smiled brightly as he walked toward the couch and stood by it.

Gwen put the bag of food on Owens desk as she began to hand out the food. Ianto  
couldn’t take his eyes off of Jack and the girl. Folding his arms he couldn’t help but glare, there was a closeness to them that bothered him, a connection. And obviously he was the only one that could see that.

“You want to sit down?” Jack asked Natalie as she nodded to him. She leaned on him as he led her to the couch sitting her down he smiled at Ianto. “I don’t think you two have been introduced; Ianto this is Natalie, Natalie this is Ianto Jones. He’s the one who found you.”

“Suppose thanks are in order,” Natalie smiled kindly at him. He stiffened and could only nod at her. She looked at him for a moment as he avoided her gaze

“Hungry?” Gwen asked Natalie which caused her attention to be dropped from Ianto.

“Starving, thanks,” She smiled taking the food from her. Unwrapping the burger she hungrily bit into it not bother to ask if there was anything to put on it. She avoided the gaze of the staff as they chatted happily enjoying their food.

Her eyes snuck a glance as Jack and Ianto. Ianto has taken a seat on the couch after he had carefully placed a napkin in the collar of his shirt. He was sitting as far away from her as possible and that bothered her a little. Jack was sitting on the edge of the couch arm, as close to Ianto as he could be. Jack smiled to her as she quickly turned her gaze back to the pile of chips in her lap. Jacks hand rested of the back of Iantos neck, he loosened up for the first time since Natalie had seen him. Her heart fell as she picked at her chips trying not to look at the couple sitting next to her.

She was an outsider in a close nit group and she could tell. Not one bothered to even glance at her as they chatted happily and ate. Occasionally she could feel eyes on her; she never wanted to see who it was. Natalie was surprised how when everyone was finished they just left their food piled up on the tables chatting merrily still.

“Natalie,” Gwen said kindly as she took a seat next to her. For the first time in half an hour she looked up from her lap. She noticed that Ianto and Jack had gone while Tosh and Owen had gone back to work. “I picked up some clothing for you, I’ll show you to the shower and you can change.”

“Thanks, I could really use one,” She smiled pushing herself off of the couch happy for once that her stomach didn’t bother her as she moved.

Gwen handed her a bag of clothing and motioned for Natalie to follow her. She led her to the stairwell but instead of going straight down they took a right at another staircase and went down that one which led directly to the bath. It looked like a locker room, with multiple shower stalls. Natalie assumed they would use this if they didn’t have the chance to get home.

“Well here ya go,” Gwen smiled leading her in “Fresh toiletries in the cabinet, help yourself. You’ll find the towels in there as well.” She said turning to leave.

“Thanks,” Natalie slowly walked into the room placing the bag on the wall bench. “Gwen.”

“Yeah,” She asked quickly turning around in the doorway.

Natalie bit her lip. Her mind raced with questions about Torchwood, about Jack, about Ianto, Jack and Ianto, if they were going to be able to help her, how long she would be stuck in a cell, if they would ever let her go. She swallowed and smiled.

“Will you guys ever figure out what’s wrong with me?” She asked quickly.

“We’ll try,” Gwen smiled “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You’re not staying?” Natalie asked her heart racing. She didn’t want be to be left alone in  
a place she wasn’t familiar with, surrounded by aliens for the rest of the night.

“Na, but Jack stays here,” She smiled reassuringly “You won’t be alone.”

“Thanks Gwen,” Natalie said again as Gwen smiled before shutting the door.

\----------------------------------------------

Natalie stood under the shower head for what felt like hours. She felt so dirty for not knowing what happened to her, and almost scrubbed herself raw with the facecloth. Shutting off the water she realized that she was crying. Wrapping a towel around herself she collapsed to her knees and continued to sob. She wasn’t sure how her life seemed to turn around in a matter of a day. All she wanted to do was get home from work, but now she wasn’t even sure if she would see her home again. As the silent tears continued down her face she dressed in the clothing that Gwen had bought her, a blue skirt that went down to her knees, a white top and a mini jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to make it look like she wasn’t crying as a knock sounded on the door.

“Natalie,” She heard Jack’s voice through the door.

“I’m good,” Natalie said trying to wipe the fresh tears from her face.

“You don’t have to lie to me,” Jack said opening the door and smiling at her. “I heard you  
crying.”

“How long were you out there,” She asked blushing as he walked closer to her.

“About five minutes,” He said coming to a stop in front of her. He looked down at her and smiled as he wiped the tears away “Its okay. It must be scary.”

“I just want to get home,” She said avoiding his gaze.

“We’ll try to get you home as soon as possible,” He said pulling her into a hug. “I don’t  
want to have to lock you down in the vaults. So you’re welcome to sleep on the couch if you  
want, or in my room.”

“With you?” She exclaimed backing away.

“Only if you want,” Jack said laughing “I’m not that big of a sleeper and the couch isn’t  
that comfortable so the options open.”

“What time is it?” Natalie asked slowly.

“Half past ten,” Jack said looking at his watch “Everyone’s gone home. Except for Ianto, I think he’s making his second round with cleaning.” He added with a laugh. “I’ll leave you be so, when ever you’re ready just come back up.”

“Thanks Jack,” She smiled as he left the room.

Natalie only stayed in there a few minutes to compose herself and to stop the tears  
from flowing. Looking in the mirror she was satisfied with how she looked, using her hair tie  
she put her hair up in a high ponytail before leaving the room and heading back up into the Hub. Her heart was in her throat as she slowly climbed the stairs.

\----------------------------------------------

Ianto surveyed the conference room one last time and was satisfied that it looked neat. Grabbing the bin liner on the way out, he headed out of the corridor. Today had been the first day in a long time that he wanted to hurry home as fast as possible. Obligations to Jack made him stay. He walked around the desks looking for anything he might’ve missed, sighing he picked up some crumpled up papers from Toshiko’s desk.

“Hello Ianto,” His stomach dropped as he tried not to show his tension.

“Natalie,” Ianto said not bothering to look at her. “What are you doing here?”

“Jack told me I could sleep on the couch,” He could hear the smile in her voice “Or sleep in  
his bed which ever I wanted.” She added it as an after thought, almost as if she was testing  
him.

“His bed, what do you mean his bed?” Ianto asked quickly turning around looking at her for  
the first time and his breath caught in his throat.

“Ianto are you okay?” She asked rushing to him as he tried to regulate his breathing.

“You look different,” He said slowly, he realized a moment to late it was a stupid thing to  
say.

“I sure hope so,” Natalie grinned straightening her jacket. “I don’t look like I got mugged  
anymore.” She said kindly as Ianto tried to revert back to his cold demeanor he was trying to  
keep on. “You want help?”

“Sure,” He was going to try to be nice to her as he handed her the bin liner “Just tie that  
up and we can take the other bags outside.”

“How messy do you guys keep this place?” She asked following him quietly.

“Very,” He smirked picking up the two full liners before heading up toward reception.

Natalie followed him quietly, she was curious as to where he was leading her. As the  
elevator opened she followed him down the hall straight to the end. He opened up the door and threw the trash into the dumpster. Taking her bag he did the same. Silently he walked back down the hall, half way through another door opened and she followed him through it.

“Where are we?” She asked looking around the dingy touristy looking place.

“Reception,” Ianto smiled walking behind the counter, through the beaded door.

Natalie watched the beads swing back and forth wondering if she should follow him or  
not. Slowly she walked around the tiny room trying not to laugh looking at all of the decoys that were placed about the room. Picking up a postcard of the Wales Millennium Centre, she smiled fondly at the picture. Hearing a cough from the office she quickly put the picture back. Looking up she saw Ianto standing in the doorway.

“What are you doing?” Ianto asked smiling.

“Do you hate me Ianto?” Natalie asked quickly ignoring his question “Because you seem to hate  
me. You’ve been cold to me since I met you. How can you hate someone you don’t know?”

“Natalie Ackart, daughter to Magdalene and Tanner. Born on May 12, 1985 in London and moved to Cardiff when you were four. You are attending The Royal Welsh College of Music & Drama, while working part time in a clothing shop down the street from your house. You had a fiancée named Riley but he died a year ago in an automobile accident when going to Glasgow for the weekend.” Ianto finished smirking.

“That’s a little stalkerish,” Natalie said slowly.

“It’s my job,” He said shrugging.

“To find out as much about me as possible?” She inquired.

“More or less,” Ianto said retreating back into the small room.

“What’s up with you?” Natalie said following him this time past the beads and into his small  
office.

“Are you always this straight forward with people you only met three hours ago?” He smirked  
leaning against the wall.

“Not usually,” She said looking around the room. It consisted of a small desk, which was in  
neat order. A lap top sat on top of the table. A high backed leather chair was placed under  
the table. There were random posters and pictures on the walls, from various years. She looked over toward him and noticed a door to the right of him. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me today.”

“It was a trying day,” Ianto said quietly. “I can image the kind of stress you are going  
through.”

“You never answered my question,” She said sitting on top of the desk.

“Do I hate you?” Ianto smiled as she watched him closely.

“Ya,” Natalie said crossing her legs. “Do you?”

“Like you said it’s hard to hate someone you don’t know,” He shrugged.

“Yet it seems like you do,” She said sternly folding her arms across her chest and looking away from him.

“Actually,” Ianto said pushing himself off of the wall and slowly walked up to her “I don’t hate you, far from it in fact.”

“Are you always this straight forward with people you just met?” Natalie said slowly mirroring his earlier question, as he stood in front of her. He placed his hands on the desk  
and leaned toward her.

“No,” He said wrinkling his brow “I’m not, which makes this even more complicated.”

“What about you and Jack?” She breathed out slowly as he was an inch from her face. “I though you and him.”

“Nothing exclusive,” Ianto said quickly his lips inches from hers.

“Ianto,” She started but he cut her off as he brushed his lips lightly across hers. Threading  
her fingers through his soft hair she pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Slowly he backed his  
head away but she kept her fingers laced in his hair “We can’t.”

“I want too,” Ianto breathed quietly as he cupped her face in his hands “I don’t know what’s  
come over me.”

“I don’t either,” She said brushing her lips against his slowly “I just feel something.”

“A pull,” Ianto said smiling against her lips. “Something natural.”

“I haven’t felt this since--” Natalie said slowly leaning back. “Ianto what are we doing?”

“Well I was trying to confess something,” He sighed backing away from her as his hands dropped to his side. “I’m not sure what you were doing.”

“I’m sorry,” Natalie said hopping off the desk and slowly walked to the other side of the room. “It’s just, it’s hard.”

“I understand,” Ianto said quietly after a few minutes. He slowly walked toward her wanting to wrap his arms around her but stopped. Instead he rested an awkward hand on her shoulder “I  
lost someone too.”

“And are you past them?” She asked turning around her cheeks lined with tears.

“I’ll always love her,” Ianto said cupping her face in his hands again, wiping the tears away with his thumbs “But I still have to live my life.”

“I’m scared,” She whispered.

“Me too,” He said kissing her again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ianto stop please,” She said pushing on his shoulders, he leaned back. “I’ve got to breathe you know.”

“Sorry,” He smirked “I’m never usually this--”

“Aggressive?” She blushed looking away from him. “I’m usually not this passive; I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Seems like something has come over both of us today,” Ianto sighed running his hand through his hair as he pulled out his chair. Taking a seat he leaned back.

“You’d think after what I’ve been through I’d be running away screaming right now,” Natalie said laughing quickly as she walked slowly towards Iantos desk and took a seat on the edge.

“I’ll stop if you want me to,” He said quietly looking into her eyes.

“But I don’t want you to,” She smiled leaning toward him and kissing him on the  
forehead. “This is so strange.”

“Tell me about it,” He said slowly resting a hand on her thigh; she placed her hand over his  
as he smiled up at her.

“You know right now, I’d be sitting at home on the computer chatting with friends and  
delaying studying the monologue I’ve got to do for class,” She said quietly. “School, I completely forgot about school! I’ve got tests! I’ve got classes! I’m in this semesters play! If I don’t do my monologue I’m going to fail that class!”

“Shhh,” Ianto said quietly rubbing her leg trying to calm her down “Don’t worry we’ll get it all taken care off.”

“I still want to do those things Ianto,” Natalie said tears of frustration running down her  
cheeks. “I have a life! I can’t stay here!”

“You have to,” He said looking away from her “We’ll get you back to school, back to your life  
I promise.”

“Don’t make promises that you can’t keep Ianto,” Natalie said simply. “You know damn well  
I’ll be here until you guys figure out what’s wrong with me. Or I grow a third eye or another  
leg or something.” Ianto laughed quietly at her remark as she glared at him. “It’s not funny.”

“I’m sorry,” He said smiling trying to cover his laugh “It’s just I’m trying to picture you with a third eye.”

“Why are you doing this to me Ianto?” She asked quietly.

Ianto looked her over and sighed. He leaned back in his chair with his hand still  
resting on her leg. He didn’t know if she meant mocking her or something completely different. So many thoughts where running through his head, each of them clouding his judgment. He knew this wasn’t going to end well, for either of them. If nothing turned out to be wrong she would be ret-coned and never be allowed to see Ianto again. He would be heart broken if they wiped her memories of him and placed in a hospital with a cold. He knew it was bad, but he almost hoped something would be wrong with her and it would be lasting so he would be able to stay with her.

Jack flashed into his mind, his boss, friend, sometimes lover. After he had lost Lisa he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to carry on, but Jack allowed him to do that. Their relationship grew steadily, but it was never anything of importance. Until that one day in the office, Jack asked him out on date. Ianto thought that would never happen, after that dinner and movie everything changed between them. But it was still nothing official. He wasn’t sure if he should be hurt that Jack never made it official because he knew Ianto would never find anyone after Lisa. There was Natalie, sweet, caring Natalie; he had only just met her that morning.

His mind went back to that morning; he was ready to head down into the Hub to see if anyone would like coffee and donuts for breakfast. He heard a thump on the door. At first he thought it was just some punk but something nagged at him and slowly he went to the door. Opening it Natalie fell at his feet. She was helpless and unconscious. His heart beat with worry, kneeling down he cradled her head in his arms trying to wake her. Through all the dirt and grime he would’ve guessed she was barely out of her teens. At that moment all he wanted to do was help her, save her from what ever happened to her. He carried her to the Hub entrance but knew he would never be able to carry her down himself. Calling Jack, he announced something had been dropped off and he better hurry up there quickly.

Ianto had never seen Jack speechless as they surveyed Natalie once they got her down to the autopsy room. Owen wanted to draw blood and check on possible alien tech but Ianto had insisted she needed rest. Jack said they should put her in the vaults, after he had practically begged to move one of the main Weevils out of their cell so she could have one closer to the main Hub. She had been unconscious for almost all of the day, which made Ianto worry about her even more. He wasn’t sure if she would survive, he thought about asking Owen to bring her back to the autopsy bay so they could watch her vitals, but she woke, and he was relieved and he couldn’t figure out why. It wasn’t until he saw her there in the Hub away from everyone that he figured it out.

“Are you okay Ianto?” Natalie asked quietly seeing the distant look in his eyes. She figured he was off thinking about Jack, about how wrong and stupid he was to be with her right now.

“Do you believe in love at first sight Natalie?” He asked quickly turning his attention back to her ignoring her question.

“WH—what?” She stammered out, “I—I’m not sure, I dunno, I suppose. Ianto it’s just--”

A phone rang from the other room and Ianto looked quickly at the beaded door. Sighing he pushed himself out of the chair and walked slowly through into the next room. At the third ring he picked up the phone.

“Yeah?”

“Ianto,” Jack’s stern voice came over the phone “What do you think you are doing?”

“Talking,” He said slowly “Is that a crime?”

“With a subject yes,” Jack spat.

“We found nothing wrong with her,” Ianto said quietly looking back into the small room.

“Doesn’t mean there isn’t,” Jack said slowly. “Look Ianto—don’t do anything stupid.”

“Jealous?” Ianto smirked “Why else would you be watching?”

“Go home Ianto,” Jack sighed “Bring Natalie back down into the Hub and into my office before you do. I want her down here in five minutes.”

“I just--”

“Five minutes Ianto, I want her in my office,” Jack said quickly “Then go home.”

“Yes sir,” Ianto said hanging up the phone.

“Was Jack checking up on me?” Natalie asked as she walked through the beaded door smiling. “Is it my bed time?”

“Natalie would you like to come back to my place?” Ianto asked a stunned Natalie.

 

\--------------------  
Jack looked at his watch; it had been just about five minutes. Ianto was usually much more prompt than this. Something had changed about him as soon as Natalie had appeared on their doorstep. Jack noticed the change immediately but he refused to think anything of it. Ianto was the one that found her; of course he would have worries about her. She probably reminded him of his sister. Jack folded his hands together and stared at the Hub door entrance. If it didn’t open in one minute someone was about to get fired.

The door stayed still and Jack let out a little growl. He pushed himself out of his chair and stalked over to the computer. He brought up the CCTV of Iantos car. It was still there, but Jack couldn’t understand why Natalie wasn’t back into the Hub. The camera suddenly zoomed out and two figures appeared walking together towards the car. Pressing a button the camera zoomed back and Jack glared at the screen. He couldn’t understand why Ianto was doing this; he could only think of one other occurrence when Ianto failed to follow his orders.

“Ianto what have you done?” Jack sighed; pressing the escape key the screen went blank.

\---------------------

“Are you sure Jack won’t mind?” Natalie asked quietly as Ianto held open the passenger door for her. “He wouldn’t even let me go home.”

“But you’re with me;” He smiled as she sat down in the seat “He won’t mind, all that much really.”

“I don’t want you to get fired,” Natalie said slowly as Ianto leaned down to kiss her, quelling her worries.

“Jack’s not going to fire me,” Ianto smiled before closing her door and rushing to the driver’s side of the car. “So stop worrying.”

“A bit too late for that,” Natalie said quietly as she stared out of the window unsure of how she got herself into this situation. She almost considered not going home with Ianto, she had just met him, but he caressed her face and she practically melted. Her stomach turned as he grabbed her hands and pulled them against his chest. His heart was beating as fast as hers. She immediately said yes after that, but still thought it mad.

“Second guessing going home with a complete stranger?” Ianto asked breaking her thoughts.

“No,” She smiled looking toward him. She reached for his hand as it lay on the gear shift and laced her fingers with his. “Not anymore.”

“Good,” He smiled at her once he reached a red traffic signal and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly. “We’re nearly there.”

She smiled quickly before looking away. Her heart was faster now she knew they were close. She didn’t really expect what would happen when they reached his house. All she could think of were the bad situations, where he immediately regretted inviting her and making her leave never to see him again. Natalie noticed that the car pulled to a stop in front of a large apartment building. She gazed up at the building; it was nicer than hers and more kept.

“Natalie,” Ianto said quietly, she hadn’t noticed that he left the car and opened her door for her. “Now are you having regrets?” He asked seriously.

“No, no,” She said quickly climbing out of the car “Just looking at the building. It’s prettier than mine.”

“Wait until you see the apartment,” Ianto whispered into her ear.

“That good?” She asked grabbing his and as he led her into the building.

“Even better,” He smiled.

Ianto held tightly into her hand as they walked up the five flights of stairs to his top floor flat. He felt like if he let go of her hand, she would just disappear. Once they reached the flat door, Ianto fumbled with his keys. Suddenly he was extremely nervous as he side glanced at the girl standing quietly next to him. She smiled at him and his hand steadied, slowly he opened the door.

With a flick of the switch Iantos flat lit up. Natalie walked in before him letting go of his hand. She stared in awe at the open space of his apartment. She blushed at the thought of her tiny dingy three rooms flat. The walls were a white that illuminated the room around them. Slowly she walked into the living area; a TV sat neatly in front of the huge couch with a computer was directly beside it. She tried not to laugh at the order Iantos apartment was in.

“I can make you some coffee if you’d like,” Ianto’s voice startled her as she quickly turned around. He was slipping off his jacket before hanging it up and away in the closet. “Or are you hungry? I could whip up some sandwiches.”

“No thank you,” Natalie said quietly “I’m fine thanks.”

“How’s about a tour?” Ianto asked holding out his arm to her.

“Sure,” She grinned at him taking his arm.

“This is obviously the living room,” He laughed as he walked toward the other end of the  
room. “Through that door is the pantry and kitchen. The small dinning room is connected through the kitchen.” He added as they traveled down the hallway off of the living room. “And this is the bedroom,” He said slowly flicking on the light as Natalie let go of his arm. “The bathroom is right over there.” He pointed and realized she wasn’t listening to him anymore.

Natalie looked around the spacious room. It was taken up mostly by a huge bed which sat on the far left side of the room. Directly in front of her was a window that took up almost the entire wall. She walked over to the window and looked out of it. They were almost in the heart of Cardiff but she could just see the bay. Lightly she touched her finger tips to the glass as she saw the familiar building of her estate.

“I can see my flat,” Natalie said solemnly letting her hand drop to her side.

“I would love to see your flat,” Ianto said quietly walking up besides her staring out of his  
window.

“It’s not as pretty, or as clean as yours,” Natalie said rhetorically.

“But it’s yours,” He said simply.

“I don’t think I’ll ever see it again,” She said staring off into the dark night of Cardiff.

“You will,” Ianto said quietly resting a hand lightly on her back.

Natalie closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She couldn’t believe where she had gotten herself. Leaning her head against his chest he held her tighter, as if he could almost feel her pain. Staring at the beautiful skyline of Cardiff she couldn’t imagine never seeing the sight again. Shaking her head lightly she pulled away from Ianto. She didn’t need to be thinking of such things like that. Here she was with a man; she had just met, but felt like she knew her entire life. Reaching her hand up, she lightly brushed her fingers lightly over his cheek. Closing his eyes he leaned into her touch. She smiled his hand took hers.

“Do you Ianto?” She asked quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

“Yes,” He said opening his eyes looking at her lovingly.

Smiling she walked over to the bed. Ianto's bedroom was as neat and clean as the rest of the house. His king size bed had pure white sheets, under an off white duvet cover. Natalie smiled as she ran her hands over the soft fabric. She could feel Ianto's gaze on her, her stomach twisted into a knot. Here they were in his beautiful bed room standing in silence. His hand grazed over her arm and she shivered as he slowly grabbed hold of her other hand. Turning around she avoided his eyes looking around the room. Ianto's hands traveled up her arms and cupped her face turning her head toward him. Swallowing hard she finally looked him in the eyes. His blue eyes were full of passion; all of that passion was for her. Leaning down he kissed her slowly, her hands rested on his forearms. She broke away from the kiss first, blushing.

"Ianto are you sure about this?" Natalie asked quietly as she looked at him directly in the  
eyes.

"If I wasn't sure, would we be here? In my flat, in my bed room?" He said slowly "I want to  
do this Natalie. Let us be rash for one moment in our life. We might never be able to do  
anything like this again."

"I just don't want you to have regrets," She said as Ianto pulled out her hair tie letting her hair fall about her face and tossed it across the room.

"I promise you," He said kissing her neck slowly "I won't have any regrets" He breathed into her ear causing her to shiver again. "Trust me on this."

"I trust you," She almost moaned out as Ianto kissed behind her ear.

Ianto wanted to take this as slow as possible, he didn't care if it would be painful for both of them, and all he wanted was it to be the best experience both of them had. He continued to kiss her neck as she tilted her head to the side to give him better access. She threaded her fingers through his hair urging him on. His hands traveled to down her shoulders and to the front of her jacket. It was still zipped up almost all the way. He tugged on the zipper and pulled the jacket apart. His hands roamed over her chest, skimming over her breasts as he kissed his way back up to her lips. Ianto grabbed the collar of her jacket and pulled it off of her and tossed it away from them. He felt Natalie's hands on the front of his jacket slowly working on the buttons as they continued to kiss. She ran her hands up his chest and pushed the jacket off of his shoulders and onto the floor. Backing away from her he watched her work on his vest buttons. Blushing she looked up at him, he moved her bangs out of the way as he kissed her forehead reassuringly. Pushing the vest off of his shoulders it joined his jacket on the floor.

Grabbing Ianto's collar she pulled him back towards the bed, climbing on it herself  
she kneeled and slowly began to unwork his tie. He watched her with interest holding her hips lightly as she threw the tie with their other discarded clothing. She looked up at him and captured his lips in a light kiss a she started to work on the buttons of his shirt. Every one she undid she kissed a different part of him. Returning to his lips she roamed her hands under the half unbuttoned garment. Gripping her wrists lightly Ianto held them to his chest; he broke their kiss as he rested his forehead against hers. He smiled at her as she continued to unbutton his shirt. Quickly she untucked it from his trousers and when the last button was through Ianto ripped the shirt off and threw it across the room, never breaking eye contact with her. Natalie held still as Ianto's hands traveled down her side’s coming to a rest at her hips. He tugged the white shirt over her head, throwing it to toward his shirt.

Natalie wrapped her arms around Ianto's neck as she pulled him down onto the bed with her. He attached his lips to her throat as she moaned at the kisses and bites. They kicked off their shoes and socks barely breaking their kisses. She threaded her fingers through his hair as he slowly brought her up to the pillows. His hands roamed over her body, skimming over her breasts squeezing lightly before running his hand down her sides and to her legs. He inched his fingers up her legs tickling her knees and rubbing her thighs before reaching the spot between her legs. He heard her moan, smirking he looked back up at her. She was gorgeous, and she was his. He kissed her lightly as he dipped his finger into her slowly; she bucked against his hand as he withdrew. "Ianto," She said quietly as she wrapped her fingers around the base of his neck. He studied her, reading her eyes, making sure this is exactly what she wanted. "Please"

"To much clothing," He smirked as he pulled her into a sitting position and quickly undid her bra and threw it across the room. She lay back down as he worked on her skirt. Kissing her stomach he lowered the zipper, she slowly lifted her hips as he stripped her of the garment.

"You can talk," She smiled back as he leaned back on his heels as she quickly undid his belt. Slowly she worked on the button of his pants, lowering the zipper her hand quickly dived into his boxers and gripped his cock lightly, stroking.

"Natalie," Ianto breathed quietly as he rested his head on her shoulder as she slowly worked him. "We gotta--no--wait--you first," He said gasping for breath pulling her hand out of his boxers.

Standing up quickly he stripped himself of his pants, leaving his boxers on. Natalie smiled as she watched him crawl back on to the bed. His face hovered about hers as she felt his erection on her hip, leaning down he kissed her lightly as let his fingers travel down her sides quickly. His fingers hooked onto the elastic waist of her panties, with one slick movement he removed them from her body and was back at her lips kissing her deeply. She gasps into the kiss as he dips a finger into her, crooking it, reaching that spot within her. Her hips buck against his hand as he kisses her neck slowly; biting her collarbone he adds another finger. She moans his name as he kisses up her neck, scrapping his teeth behind her ear. He was holding back as much as he could, being with Jack changed him and made him more aggressive, he didn't want to scare her away. Natalie was more fragile than Jack and he wanted to treat her like that, until she asked him differently.

"Ianto please," Natalie moaned before kissing his neck lightly biting it, she arched off the bed as he added another finger into her. "I need you."

Ianto's heart raced, this was the one thing he was craving since he saw her standing here alone in the Hub. He wanted to be in her, enjoying her warmth surrounding him as they screamed each others names. He smiled kindly at her as he ran his hand lightly down her face; removing his hand from between her legs he kissed her vigorously. Her hand roamed down his back before coming to a rest at his cotton clad hips. Slowly she started to push them down, kissing him deeper. Suddenly Ianto pulled away, gasping for breath, smiling lightly before resting his forehead on hers.

"Ianto?" She said slowly halting her movements.

"It's been a while," Ianto said carefully.

"With a woman?" Natalie guessed.

"Mmm hmm," He said nodding slowly; he remembered the last time so vividly. His throat burned  
with her name, the name he couldn't bear to repeat anymore. "I don't want to disappoint."

“I really don’t think you will,” Natalie smiled kindly as she continued moving his boxers off  
of him. “I have high expectations and I expect you to meet every single one.”

“That’s not intimidating,” Ianto smirked as he kicked his boxers off the rest of the way.

“I have faith,” She breathed out slowly as Ianto hovered over her, looking at her intently. “Ianto.”

“Natalie,” He said quietly as he cupped her cheek, she smiled and leaned into the touch, he kissed her slowly as he pushed into her a little. She moaned at the sudden intrusion and Ianto stopped immediately “I’m sorry,” He said quickly.

“No,” She moaned again wanting to feel more “Continue.”

Ianto blushed at his mistake but slowly thrust his hips forward until he was fully inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his. They stayed like that for time, kissing and enjoying the feeling of being complete. Ianto began to move his hips slowly, causing Natalie to moan at the quick movement. He smiled as he pushed back into her quickly as her hips bucked up to meet him.

They set a steady pace, Ianto wanted to be in her so long he didn’t want it to be over in a matter of seconds. He had to hold back; once he felt her around him he almost came right then. He sucked her neck, kissing and biting marking her as his as she scratched her nails down his back. He was craving more than anything to thrust wildly and harder into her, but he was waiting for her signal, he didn’t want to hurt her. Natalie moan as Ianto changed position slightly and hit that spot within her that sent stars into her eyes.

“Ianto, please, I need more, faster,” She moaned as she met his thrust again.

“Your wish is my command,” Ianto said quickly as he grabbed her hips changing position again and driving into her hard and fast. She groaned at his speed and hardness of thrusts but didn’t tell him to stop. This was exactly what she wanted. She could feel her orgasm approaching as she bucked her hips up to his wild thrusts. Threading her fingers through his hair she pulled him down for a deep kiss. He ran his hand down her side as he reached in between them; he thrust into her as he touched her clit. She moaned against his lips as she came. Ianto’s thrusts became more erratic as he felt his own orgasm coming. All it took was Natalie to clench around him as he spilled inside of her. He continued to slowly thrust inside of her until he was spent. Resting his forehead against hers they gasped for air. “Natalie.”

“Ianto,” She said quietly as she cupped his cheek rubbing her thumb across it lightly, she almost had tears in her eyes as she smiled. No words could describe how both of them were feeling at that moment. He leaned down to kiss her lightly before sliding out of her.

Ianto pulled the covers around them and pulled her into a tight embrace. He didn’t want the night to end; he wanted to freeze this moment for as long as he could. All thoughts of Jack and their relationship were pushed out of his mind as he looked down at Natalie falling asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of her head lightly before resting his cheek on it. They stayed like that for a while; Ianto listened closely to her breathing. When it became even he smiled.

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” He said quietly before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto groaned and rolled over as his alarm blared though the silent room. His eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness around him as last night came flooding back into his mind. Smiling he turned his head towards Natalie who was still fast asleep even though the alarm was still going. Running his hand lightly down her face she smiled in her sleep. Slowly he threw the covers off of himself; he sat up and turned off his alarm. He struggled in the dark looking for his discarded boxers from the night before. Pulling them on he quickly left the bedroom and headed toward the kitchen to start his first batch of coffee for the day.

Once his coffee finished brewing he poured himself a cup as he sat down at the table. Sighing he took a sip from the mug, he knew he would have to bring Natalie back to Torchwood and knew they would have to go in early so the others could avoid the verbal tirade Jack was going to give them once they returned to the Hub. A smirked crossed his face as he could already see the jealousy that would be present in Jack’s eyes as he yelled at them, threatening Ianto’s job removal. Ianto knew however that Jack wouldn’t be able to fire him and ret-con him, because it would affect Jack almost as much as it would Ianto. He didn’t want to play that card but if it was taking a turn for the worse he had it ready to threaten him if needed. Taking one last sip of his coffee he headed toward the bathroom, he was stalling long enough.

Ianto moved about quickly in his bedroom so he wouldn’t wake Natalie who was still sleeping soundly. He caught himself more than once looking at her sleeping as he cleaned up his suit from last night and getting his suit for work. Blushing he hurried into the bathroom and shut the door. Leaning against it he wished he had more time with her, so they could just spend it in bed, with each other talking. He never wanted last night to end, he wanted that moment forever. Pushing himself off of the door he started his shower.

\------------------------  
Something unsettled Jack and it bothered him all through the night. His desk was splayed with all of Natalie’s test results from that day; he was trying to find something or anything that Owen could’ve missed. But everything he saw was in order. Nothing abnormal in the blood results or the full body scan that Owen did last minute. She was perfectly healthy, yet Jack had the nagging feeling that something was still off.

Leaning back in his chair he sighed as his mind drifted to Ianto. After his rebellion with Lisa, Ianto was the perfect employee. He was able to trust Ianto not soon after that event; he had no reason not to. Since he returned from the Doctor, Jack and Ianto’s relationship had changed for the better. They were happy, or at least Jack thought they were. He had never really told Ianto how he felt, but Jack always felt like Ianto knew. He had always thought that was enough, maybe had Ianto known that Jack loved him this rebellion with Natalie wouldn’t have happened.

Sitting straighter in his chair he brought up the CCTV footage from Ianto and Natalie’s encounter in the tourist office, from that night. He couldn’t help but feel jealous as he saw them kiss for the second time, Ianto and he weren’t exclusive, but it still bothered him to see Ianto kissing someone else. Jack quietly went back to the beginning of the footage and noted how their mannerisms changed quickly. They both started off stiff almost mean and spiteful towards each other, then suddenly the walls were down and there were like a couple. Jack never spotted it earlier, it unsettled him. Something was going on but he couldn’t figure out what it was. The attraction between them was bordering on unnatural.

He thought back to earlier that day, Ianto had started acting abnormal from the start. Jack remembered Ianto’s voice from the call he had received that morning, there was a shy nervousness that Ianto tried to hide during the call. His actions toward Natalie was something that Ianto never did with Torchwood subjects, he would always act indifferent, but not with Natalie. Jack shook his head slowly when he realized he should’ve noticed something when Ianto became stiff and cold when they officially met, he should’ve known at that moment Ianto was hiding something.

When he sat with Ianto at lunch, he could feel the stiffness radiating off of him as Natalie sat feet from them. He tried to relax Ianto as best as he could, massaging his shoulders to loosen him up. Jack studied Natalie during lunch, but she was calm, sitting quietly keeping to herself as she ate. Jack smiled outlining his lips as flashes of Ianto kissing him from that afternoon came up in his memory. Ianto never kissed him like that during work, at least not with his co-workers standing a couple feet from him. Frowning Jack remembered slowly opening his eyes to find Ianto staring behind Jack—towards Natalie.

Jack shook his thoughts away quickly as he looked back over Natalie’s test results. Slowly it dawned on him, all of her test results were from her insides, but they never checked her outsides. Her tattered clothing had to have meant something should’ve been left behind. He pushed himself away from his desk and quickly ran to the locker room were Natalie’s clothing still lay discarded. Grabbing the tattered shirt he made his way to the autopsy room.

Jack spent the better part of an hour doing every test he could think of on the article of clothing. Test after test came up negative. He was starting to loose any hope of finding out what was used on her when the computer screen blinked a name that Jack new very well. He had seen it one to many times, even using it occasionally in this time with the Time Agents, but slowly he read the small blurb on the alien perfume. It was a highly effective aphrodisiac that would make the first male fall in lust with the wearer.

He scrambled to find his phone in his pockets; he dialed Iantos number his heart beating faster with every number entered. Jack’s heart almost stopped when the number went directly to voicemail. Lowering the phone away from his ear he closed it and sat back in Owens chair. Images flashed in his mind, all the worst case scenarios were all that came up. He could only picture Ianto lying dead in his flat all because he didn’t order a simple test on Natalie’s clothing. He shook the images away, he was just being paranoid, and Ianto would be fine. Slowly Jack headed back into his office, the team would be arriving in the next two hours, and he would just wait and see that everything was completely normal.

\--------------------  
Natalie rolled over pulling the covers tightly around her. Slowly opening her eyes she looked around Ianto’s bed room. The window was letting in the glow of the rising sun, illuminating the room just enough. She could hear the faint sound of water running and figured that Ianto was getting ready for work. Pulling herself towards Ianto’s side she looked for the alarm—it was seven-thirty. Sighing she laid back, soon she would be heading back to Torchwood to under go God-knows-what until they figured out what had happened to her. She adjusted her shirt slowly before throwing the covers off of herself. Looking down her eyes widened in surprise as her hands went to her stomach.

“Ianto!” She screamed at the top of her lungs as she struggled to sit up.

Ianto had just turned off the water when he heard Natalie screaming his name. His heart jumped into his throat as he scrambled for his towel. Wrapped it around his waist as he flung the bathroom door open, and ran to the bed were Natalie was sitting still saying his name. He came to stand in front of her and his heart fell, and his stomach dropped to just below his knees—she was pregnant—very pregnant.

“Natalie,” He said as calmly as he could muster as his throat had suddenly gone completely dry. “Just try to calm down.”

“Calm down?” She said looking up at him slowly, tears streaking down her face as she held onto her stomach. “How can I calm down?! I’m suddenly pregnant, I wasn’t pregnant last night. What did that freak place you work for do to me?” She slowly balled up her fist and punched him across the face as he knelt down before her.

He slowly rubbed the right side of his face as he inched toward her. This time she let him near; he sat down beside her on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She quietly sobbed against his chest. His mind raced, all he could think of was Gwen getting pregnant with the shape shifters egg, but this was nothing like that. Ianto knew he had to get Natalie back to Jack; he would be the only one who would know what to do, what happened and hopefully how to stop it.

“Natalie,” Ianto said quietly as he kissed the top of her head “We have to get to Jack.”

“How could this happen?” She sobbed ignoring him.

“If we get back to the Hub we can find it out,” He said soothingly rubbing her back, he couldn’t really figure out what to say to her. Everything he  
thought of seemed meaningless and stupid. He lightly held onto her as she cried into his arms. He closed his eyes wishing this all away, to make this be a nightmare. “Natalie we have to get back.”

She nodded into his chest. He left her sitting on the bed while he rummaged through his dresser pulling out a pair of boxers and two t-shirts. Quickly pulling on his boxers he threw the towel back into the bathroom. Heading to his closet he pulled on the undershirt and t-shirt. Grabbing a pair of jeans he pulled them on quickly not bothering to button them at the moment as he took out a long sleeve light blue button up shirt. He turned toward the bed and Natalie. She was extremely pale and looked like she was on the verge of passing out. He slowly handed her the shirt.

“Here this’ll go nicely with the skirt,” He smiled as she weakly nodded in reply. “Let me help you.” He said quietly as she struggled to get off the sleep shirt.

“No,” She said sternly shaking her head as she quickly pulled off the shirt. She slid her arms into the sleeves as he turned from her.

Buttoning up his jeans he looked around the room and spotted her skirt lying at the foot of the bed. He handed her the skirt as she struggled with getting off of the bed. His heart fell as her fingers brushed against his. Turning to the window he folded his arms across his chest and stared at Cardiff. It was slowly starting to wake up; everyone was getting up to continue on with their normal lives. Resting his head against the cold glass he sighed, for once he didn’t know what to do.

“Ianto,” Natalie said quietly resting a hand on his lower back. Stirred from his thoughts he turned to her and smiled. His shirt was just big enough as it stretched across her stomach. She had rolled up the sleeves so they were just below her elbows. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair. He looked her over, pulling her into a hug he smiled, she was able to pull on her skirt as well as slip on her shoes. Ianto loved the fact she was so determined.

“Are you ready to go see Jack?” Ianto asked slowly as she nodded. “You okay?”

“Not really,” She said trying to laugh “I’m just hoping to wake up at any moment. That all of this is just a horrible dream.”

“Me too,” He sighed kissing the top of her head “I’m sorry for this.”

“This wasn’t your fault,” Natalie said breaking the hug and looking at him kindly. She smiled at him as she ran a hand lightly down his face “We don’t really know what happened.”

“But if I hadn’t--”

“I wanted to,” She said kissing him to quiet him “We should go.”

Ianto took her hand lightly as he led them toward the front door. He slipped on his trainers as he grabbed two jackets from the closet. He placed one over Natalie’s shoulders before pulling his on. He slowly helped Natalie down the stairs; cursing at the fact the lift was currently out of order. When they reached the bottom she was winded and exhausted, after refusing to allow him to carry her.

He rushed through the morning traffic breaking every driving law known to man. Natalie sat silently in her seat staring out of the window not even noticing Ianto going almost twice the legal speed limit. She looked down at her stomach as felt tears well up in her eyes; she wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. A part of her was still hoping this was all a bad dream. Ianto quickly pulled into his parking spot and turned off the car engine. He looked around and noticed none of his co-workers were at work yet. He was relieved in a way; he only had to deal with Jack.

“We’re here,” Ianto said slowly unbuckling himself as he gazed over at Natalie. “Are you ready?”

“I’m suddenly petrified,” Natalie said weakly rubbing her stomach.

“Me too,” He said slowly climbing out of the car rushing over to Natalie’s  
side to help her from the car “Jack will be understanding.”

“You think?” She asked looking hopeful as they slowly walked toward the  
tourist office.

“I’m hoping,” Ianto said quietly as he opened the office.

Reaching behind the desk he pressed the button allowing the entrance to the Hub to be opened. With an arm around her waist he helped Natalie down the corridor and to the lift. She leaned on him as she waited quietly for the lift to stop. The door slid open and both of their hearts almost stopped as they slowly walked into the Hub.

\------------------  
Jack was down in his room when he heard the Hub door roll back. He didn’t even bother finishing getting dressed, his braces hung around him and his shirt was wide open as he scrambled up the ladder. It was too early for anyone else so he knew it was Ianto. Half of him wanted to scream and yell while the other half was relieved to know he was okay, Natalie hadn’t harmed him. Almost running out of his office he stopped dead at the sight before him.

“Natalie,” He said quietly as he slowly walked over to her. She looked like she was seven months pregnant. As he looked her over all bad thoughts about her flew out of his mind. Because of his bad judgment an innocent girl was now seemingly seven months pregnant in the matter of eight hours. He pulled her into a hug as he felt her start to cry against his chest. “Ianto what happened?”

“I—We,” Ianto blushed, he wasn’t exactly sure how to tell his almost boyfriend he slept with someone else. “Ended up…sleeping…”

“It’s okay Ianto,” Jack said removing a hand from Natalie’s back and gripped Ianto’s hand. “I don’t blame you.” Ianto had an urge to ask for which, cheating or not listening to him. “We have to call Owen.”

“I’ll do it,” Ianto said swallowing slowly. “Just get her to the autopsy room. I’ll get her some food and drink. She hasn’t had anything to eat.”

“Do you want me to?” Jack asked quickly as he slowly rubbed Natalie’s back. He could feel her calming down, almost falling asleep.

“No,” Ianto said quickly “I’ll deal with it.” Jack nodded squeezing Ianto’s hand lightly. He watched him retreat towards the kitchenette.

“Natalie,” Jack said quietly as she was basically asleep. “I’m going to pick you up and move you to the autopsy room.” Natalie barely nodded as Jack picked her up with ease and carried her towards the autopsy room.

\-----------------

Ianto moved around mechanically in the kitchenette still hoping that this was a very long and complex dream. As he waited for the water to boil he made a quick sandwich for Natalie, he was unsure of what she would like, so he made some cheese toast. His mind wandered as he leaned against the counter. Jack had taken the news surprisingly well and that relieved Ianto. He thought for sure he would’ve been fired or Jack would’ve turned it into a lover’s quarrel. But he still had to deal with the accusing looks of his co-workers. Gwen would unnaturally understand which would get under his skin. Owen would have some jib to say before going to tend to Natalie. Toshiko would be Toshiko, not really stating what was on her mind but would be supporting. Ianto wanted more than anything for Jack to act naturally with the situation. What Ianto needed at this moment was to be yelled at.

\------------------

Jack left Natalie in the autopsy room after calling Owen, even though Ianto said he would, Jack knew there were too many things on his mind and he would forget. Natalie was sleeping soundly so he figured he would go see how Ianto was doing. He walked into the kitchenette and frowned. Ianto was standing with his back to the door; he was ridged and amazingly calm at the same time.

“Ianto,” Jack said quietly reaching out slowly and placing a hand on his shoulder. He almost jumped out of his shoes turning around.

“Jack,” He said slowly, smiling artificially. “What’s going on?”

“You’re burning the sandwiches,” Was the only thing he could manage as he saw smoke coming from the toaster.

“Shit,” Ianto turned around quickly and pulled the plug out of the wall. He leaned on the counter. Jack heard a sob and his stomach fell. He put his hand on Ianto’s shoulder again, who turned around slowly. Jack pulled him into a tight hug and Ianto clung to him. “I’m sorry Jack! I’m sorry I didn’t mean it, I wasn’t thinking! I just brought her home.”

“Ianto,” Jack said slowly starting to rub his back to clam down the younger man. He didn’t want to tell him just now that it wasn’t his fault entirely.  
He swallowed hard before speaking again “It’s—don’t worry. I—I don’t blame you.”

“What’s going to happen?” Ianto asked slowly. “I-we—it’s not normal.”

“I know,” Jack said quietly “Owen should be here by now, checking her over to see what happened.”

“Can I go see her?” Ianto asked backing away from Jack slowly.

“Sure, I’ll make the sandwich and tea, go on, check on her,” Jack smiled kindly before kissing Ianto’s forehead.

Ianto quickly left the kitchenette and practically ran down to the  
autopsy room. Pushing back the plastic he stopped at the top when he saw Owen was looking over a still sleeping Natalie. Owen looked up at Ianto as he entered; smiling kindly at him he nodded. Ianto slowly walked down and stood next to the bed as Owen worked the handheld ultrasound. The silence in the room made Ianto’s ears ring, he wished Owen would tell him something, say anything about this. He watched his coworker intently. Every movement of his fingers over the hand held machine to every unnecessary lick of his lips, he waited for anything.

“Owen, please,” Ianto said quietly as he looked down at Natalie. It looked like her stomach had grown even more in the half an hour they had been at the  
Hub. “What is it?”

“Human,” Owen said quietly as he plugged a few things into the computer, and  
the ultrasound appeared on the computer. Ianto slowly walked over to the computer. “Normal heart rate, everything is in working order--”

“Except for the rapid growth rate,” Ianto said quietly looking at the picture of his child. “Is it—mine?”

“I don’t see why it isn’t,” Owen said looking slowly at his coworker, he had an unnatural amount of sympathy in his eyes. “It may have, what appears to be a month an hour growth rate, but it still needed an egg and sperm to grow. But to make sure I will do a test when the baby arrives.”

“Do you have a projected time?” Ianto asked carefully.

“Within the next hour or two,” Owen said slowly “But it’s hard to tell, there’s a lot of information I would need to predict it accurately, but I  
don’t want to pry.”

Ianto nodded slowly and walked over to Natalie who was either passed out or sleeping on the table, he couldn’t tell which. She was perfectly awake one minute and the next out cold; he hoped she would be alright. He didn’t mean for any of this to happen, they had a strong connection, he only expected a one night stand, not to be committed. Owen pulled up a chair for Ianto and quietly left him and Natalie alone. Slowly he grabbed Natalie’s hand and laced his fingers with hers.

“I’m so sorry,” Ianto said kissing her lips.

“Ianto?” Natalie groaned rolling her head in his direction “Where am I? What happened? Am I--” Her free hand went instantly to her growing stomach “It wasn’t a dream.”

“I’m sorry,” Ianto said again, as he pulled his seat closer.

“What’s going on?” She asked looking around the autopsy room, “Has Owen done anything yet.”

“He could only do an ultrasound,” Ianto explained. “It’s—human.”

“Almost perfect,” Natalie said cracking a smile. “Is it ours?”

“He doesn’t see why it isn’t. But he wants to do some tests after the baby is born,” Ianto looked toward the computer screen. It still had the black and white image of their baby.

“The first picture,” Natalie laughed. “Ianto—I’m starving.”

“Jack’s getting you some food,” He said quickly.

“Jack, oh Ianto I’m—”

“Don’t,” He shook his head. Ianto couldn’t even read Jack at this moment. He  
seemed sympathetic toward the situation, but Ianto didn’t know how he would  
react after all of this was over. “He’s okay, for now.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Jack,” Owen said quickly as he caught Jack before entering the autopsy room.

“I need to get these to Natalie,” Jack said raising his tray.

“It can wait,” Owen quickly took the tray from Jack and placed it on his workstation. He led Jack away from the autopsy room. Worried they would be over heard. “I’m worried about Natalie.”

“We should be,” Jack said shortly his eyes flickering toward the autopsy room. He could just make out the top of Ianto’s head.

“I don’t think you get what I’m trying to say.”

“What are you trying to say?” Jack quickly looked at Owen.

“No human body could possibly withstand a fetus growing within them in a matter of eight hours,” Owen started carefully “There will be complications. I don’t know if it’ll be immediate or hours after or maybe even a few days, I can’t tell. But it doesn’t look good for her.” He finished looking back at the autopsy room.

“What are you saying Owen?” Jack asked slowly.

“Natalie’s going to die,” Owen said carefully. “Her organs are working over  
time to support this growing baby. I don’t know if I can figure out a way to stop it for ever. Who would do something like this Jack?”

“I have a feeling,” Jack said slowly walking to Owen’s station and picked up the tray again. “I thought a lot about this last night, its how I found out that we missed something completely.”

“What?”

“She was sprayed with the strongest alien aphrodisiac in the known galaxy. I’ve seen it before, used it even,” Jack said lowering his voice “The first person who sees the wearer falls instantly in lust. It wears out when the deed is done. But it tends to linger. I felt something was off with Natalie when she was brought in. But I couldn’t place my finger on it.”  
“Why didn’t it affect you?” Owen wondered he knew perfectly well why it didn’t bother him.

“Immune?” Jack shrugged “I used it many times. Lots of one night stands with that.”

“Well if it wears off after the deed,” Owen started slowly “Why isn’t Ianto backing away from all of this? Why is he invested?”

“His feelings are genuine,” Jack said in a strained voice. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was true, Ianto was in love with someone else.

“Jack I--”

“I’m not making this personal,” Jack said shortly walking away from Owen.

 

\-----------------------  
Gwen and Toshiko arrived with an hour to go until Natalie was due. Both were understandably shocked but Jack took them aside and explained the situation to them. After they hovered around the autopsy room like midwives asking Natalie at every wince if she needed anything or if they could get her some ice chips. The contractions hadn’t started yet but everyone was jumpy. Jack stood on the top stair looking down at his team. Gwen and Tosh fluttered about; Owen kept monitoring Natalie through his computer and Ianto. Ianto sat quietly and dutifully by her side, never letting go of her hand and jumping at any pained look on her face. Jack’s heart fell as he watched his young lover. He had never seen Ianto like this before.

Jack took a deep breath and leaned on the hand rail, and looked intently at Ianto. He had to tell him, but he wasn’t sure how Ianto would take the news. Jack knew that Ianto would try to put the blame on himself, but this was no one’s fault, he needed to make Ianto understand that. Standing up straight he cleared his throat. Everyone looked up at him slowly.

“Ianto I need to talk with you,” Jack said quickly disappearing from the room.

“I’ll be back,” Ianto said to Natalie kissing her forehead before he followed Jack out of the autopsy room. He spotted Jack pacing nervously in his office. Closing the door half way he walked up to the older man. “Jack?”

“Ianto I have to tell you something,” Jack said quickly turning around. “About Natalie.”

“Okay,” He said calmly but Jack could see the nervousness flash in his eyes.

“Last night I was determined to find something wrong with Natalie--”

“Jealous, I told you,”

“Ianto please.” Jack looked at him seriously, Ianto nodded and Jack continued “I did some test on her clothing. The results that came up were a known aphrodisiac used in many ruses and plots. The wearer would spray themselves and the first guy they met would fall instantly in lust with the wearer. It’s supposed to wear off after the deed is done. But it looked like that didn’t happen.”

“So you mean my feelings for her aren’t real?”

“I’m not saying that,” Jack said shaking his head.

“What are you saying?” Ianto asked slowly glancing to the autopsy room were  
Natalie lay surrounded by his co-workers.

“I’m saying no matter what, you would’ve had feeling for her--” Jack said quietly

“So what I think of the love I have for her it’s fake?” Ianto sighed looking back at the older man.

“Again no, you have genuine feelings for her. The spray on her is lust, it doesn’t make you fall in love with her,” Jack said slowly cupping Ianto’s cheek “Let’s just say the spray was counteracted, it did its purpose, but made you fall in love not lust. Like I said the feelings were there, but without the spray probably wouldn’t act as rash.”

“I’m sorry,” Ianto said quietly as Jack pulled him into a hug “I should’ve listened.”

“I can’t stop love,” Jack sighed rubbing Ianto’s back lightly.

“Jack I--”

“Ianto!” Owen called from the autopsy room. He backed out of the hug, looking worriedly at Jack before running into the room.

“Owen?” Ianto said running down the stairs to Natalie’s side gripping her hand tightly. She had a strained look on her face. “What’s going on?”

“The contractions have started,” Owen said quickly pulling on gloves. “It should only be a few minutes. I have a feeling the dilation period is accelerated as well.”

“What can I do?” Ianto asked his stomach falling. He looked up at Jack who had just entered the room. Jack had never seen Ianto so scared before.

“Keep her calm,” Owen said slowly. “Natalie—I need you to hold off on pushing for me. I know you feel like you have to but you’ve got to wait.”

“I don’t think I can Owen,” Natalie said already exhausted. “I’m not even pushing but I can feel the baby coming.” She groaned gripping Ianto’s hand in a vice like grip.

“Natalie don’t do anything,” Owen said frantically.

“I’m not,” Natalie said with panicked eyes looking at Ianto who was trying not to mirror her look.

“Owen, what’s going on?” Ianto asked quickly looking at Owen who was working frantically. “She’s not pushing, why is the baby coming?”

“I don’t know!” He replied breathlessly “It must me part of the acceleration, the baby coming out without being fully dilated.”

“Owen it hurts,” Natalie said quietly.

“She’s only six centimeters,” Owen said slowly looking up at Ianto.

“Can’t you stop it?” Ianto asked desperately “There’s gotta be a way to wait  
for those four centimeters!”

“I don’t think there is,” He said shaking his head “Gwen get me that blanket. This baby is coming now. There, the last four centimeters—to quickly—Now Natalie when I say it you have to give me one big push, can you do that for me?”

“Natalie?” Ianto looking at her slowly, his heart stopped. “Owen, she’s unconscious.”

“Shit, Ianto we need her awake for this,” Owen said quickly grabbing the blanket from Gwen.

“Natalie,” He said bending over her rubbing the side of her face. Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes as he heard her shallow breathing. He kissed her lightly as she stirred opening her eyes “Natalie, baby, we need you to push. Just one push and it’s all over.”

In a matter of seconds the baby was out of Natalie and the only sound that could be heard were its cries ringing throughout the Hub. Jack slowly walked down the stairs and to Owen as he whipped and cleaned the baby. Ianto and Natalie waited quietly for their child. Jack blocked their view of the baby as Owen worked on getting the blood sample.

“Well?” Jack asked quietly.

“No umbilical cord, but there is a belly button, it’s almost like a clone,” Owen said removing a small sample of blood from the crying baby.

“You get that analyzed, I’ll hand over the baby,” Jack said quietly as he gathered up the baby in his arms. Slowly he walked over to Ianto and smiled “It’s a boy.”

“A boy,” Natalie said reaching for the baby. Jack placed him gently into her arms as he smiled. He stood next to Ianto as Natalie quietly held the baby.

“What do you want to name him?” Jack asked quietly as Natalie smiled up at Ianto.

“Your choice Ianto,” Natalie said weakly handing the baby over to Ianto. He grinned down at his son; he slowly pulled back the blanket to get a better look at him.

“I think we should name him Riley,” Ianto said smiling down at Natalie.

“Perfect name,” Natalie said quietly as Ianto bent down and kissed her forehead. Her eyes drifted shut and her breathing became harsh “Thank you Ianto,” a smile crossed her face as she opened her eyes as much as she  
could “for the child--”

“Owen!” Ianto screamed frantically as he handed off baby Riley to Jack. He grabbed Natalie’s hand as tightly as her could, he only received a weak grasp in return.

“Ianto what’s wrong?” Jack asked slowly as he cradled the baby close.

“It’s Natalie, she’s,” He struggled for the right word as he lend over her running his hand down her placid face. “Dying. Please Owen!”

“Ianto what is it?” Owen asked running from his desk into the room. “The baby?”

“It’s Natalie,” Ianto said looking up at his friend “Do something.”

“Ianto,” Owen said quietly unsure exactly what he could say to make this all better “There is nothing that we can do.”

“Nothing?” He asked looking around the room at his stone faced coworkers. “You knew this would happen?”

“Just not this soon,” Owen said slowly “The body could not possibly handle a baby growing within them in a matter of eight hours, you saw how the labor went, imagine what took place inside.”

“No, no you have to do something,” Ianto said in hysterics “That baby needs it’s mother. I can’t—not—I can’t raise him, not in this job! He needs his mother!”

“Ianto,” Jack said calmly after handing the baby over to Toshiko who took the baby from the Autopsy room, followed by Gwen “There is nothing we can do.” He rested a hand calmly on Ianto’s shoulder.

Ianto looked slowly at Natalie, she was still breathing, but it was in ragged shallow breaths. He did this to her, he killed her; if he hadn’t taken her home she would be alive right now. Possibly at home, living the life she wanted never knowing who Ianto was or what happened to her. He ran his hand lightly down her face; slowly she moved her arm and placed her hand on top of his. Lightly she held his hand on her face.

“Don’t blame yourself, Ianto.” Natalie said quietly turning her head towards him.

“What about Riley,” Ianto asked quietly as tears leaked from his eyes.

“Will be good what ever you decide to do,” She said smiling weakly. “I have faith in you.”

“You only knew me a day,” Ianto said slowly “You don’t know what I’ll do, look what I did to you.”

“It was my choice, don’t forget that okay? Who ever did this to me gave me the best night I’d had since I lost Riley.”

“It cost you your life,” He explained as Jack stood beside him. Resting a hand on his shoulder Ianto looked up at Jack.

“Ianto, just listen to her.” Jack said calmly.

“I don’t want to lose her,” Ianto said pushing Jack’s hand off his shoulder. Jack slowly moved away from Ianto. “I can’t.”

“It’s okay Ianto,” Natalie smiled kindly as she pulled him back to her side. He sat on the edge of the table and smiled down at her. “Just do me a favor,  
what ever you do, make sure Riley is okay.” She swallowed hard, she was having trouble breathing. “I…there’s something….not…right—he’s….special.”

“Owen,” Jack said as calmly as possible.

Owen walked over to the table he felt for Natalie’s pulse and could not feel anything. Her hand was placed limply in Ianto’s hand. Owen looked up at Jack and shook his head. Jack slowly walked back over to Ianto and placed his hand back on his shoulder. This time Ianto responded he placed Natalie’s hand lightly beside her. Wrapping his arms tightly around Jack, he held him close quietly crying into his shoulder.

“Owen, you know what to do,” Jack said quietly.

“No!” Ianto backed away from Jack, he glanced at Natalie before looking back  
at him “We’re not going to have her dumped and picked up like some murder or suicide. I want to keep her here.”

“Ianto we can’t,” Jack said shaking his head.

“I don’t care,” Ianto said slowly “I want her to be a missing person’s case, not some suicide. She would never do that.”

“You only knew her for a day,” Owen said simply.

“It wasn’t enough!” He spat back. His mind quickly flashed back to the conversation he had with Owen over a year ago that mirrored the exact same thing he was just saying.

“Okay Ianto, we’ll keep her here,” Jack said slowly. Ianto calmed as he slowly walked back towards Jack and rested his head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around the younger man as Owen covered up Natalie with a sheet. “Have the blood results finished yet?”

“Not yet,” Owen said shaking his head. “I’ll check on that now, they should be done processing.”

“Ianto,” Jack said quietly as Owen went towards his computer. “Riley, needs his father.”

“I can’t Jack,” Ianto said looking up at his lover “I can’t take care of him.”

“I know we’ll figure it out, don’t worry we’ll figure out what’s best,” Jack smiled kissing Ianto’s forehead.

“JACK!” Tosh said frantically. “Jack come quick!”

Ianto and Jack exchanged looked and ran up the stairs, they found Gwen and Tosh sitting at the couch. Gwen was holding lightly onto Riley but something was happening to the baby. It was shaking uncontrollably, but it wasn’t a seizure, Jack had seen it before. Nothing could be done until it stopped. The baby would continue to shake and quake for another ten minutes and the process would be complete. They would only have a matter of minutes afterwards to stop before anything happened.

“What’s wrong with him?” Ianto asked looking from his baby to Jack’s placid face. “Jack!”

“I’ve seen this before,” Jack said unnaturally calm as he picked up the small baby from Gwen’s arms. He was able to stop the shaking for the most part. Ianto looked frantically at his child not sure what was wrong with him or if he was dying.

“Jack tell me what’s wrong with my child!” Ianto demanded looking furiously at the older man as he continued to look at the baby.

“JACK! He’s got three parts blood! Three parts!! I’ve never seen anything like it. The third part looks like it’s supposed to integrate with the other parts; I think I just caught it.” Owen said running up to Jack as he held onto Riley. “But the third part isn’t in our system!”

“Run it backwards,” Jack said slowly trying to keep his cool. Everything had blown up in front of him in a matter of minutes. “It should be in there.”

“Jack what is it--”

“Just do what I say!” Jack said loudly as the baby continued to scream. He rocked him slowly walking away from the girls and a panic stricken Ianto. He murmured to the baby in his native tongue trying to calm him to stall the process.

“Jack,” Ianto said carefully trying to take the still crying child from the older mans arms. Jack looked down at the baby and handed him slowly to his father, hoping that would quell the baby until Owen confirmed his suspicions. The baby quieted almost instantly, knowing that Ianto was his father. “What’s wrong with him? It’s alien isn’t it?”

“I have my suspicions but yes, who ever attacked Natalie was alien. To this planet at least to have the birth acceleration. But I can’t for sure say what it is Ianto,” Jack said looking at the younger man slowly. “Does that change how you feel?”

“I love my son,” Ianto said carefully “But I still don’t know if I can keep him.”

“Jack!” Owen said running back into the room. “It’s the sleepers! He’s go sleeper DNA!”

“Tosh,” Jack said turning to her quickly “Do you still have that sleepers equipment?”

“Some where around here I do,” She said standing up “It’s some where in the Achieves I think.”

“I’ll--” Ianto started but Gwen cut him off.

“We’ll look,” She said quickly as Tosh and her ran into the lower parts of the Hub.

“Do we know what they want?” Ianto asked looking down at his son with a sympathetic look. The only reason he was brought into this world was to destroy and reveal secrets. He didn’t want his son to have that life and die for some stupid plot to take over the world.

“I have an idea,” Jack said as Owen reached for something on his desk. “What are you doing?”

“Brain wave patterns,” Owen said slowly holding up the small box like device. “The baby is obviously to young to kill us all.” Ianto glared at Owen “Sorry, but there might be another reason. Let me just see if there is anything special going on here.”

Ianto looked at Jack frantically unsure if he wanted to find out exactly how his son was part of this long plot to take over Earth. It was his baby, barely one hour old and he was already a threat, and motherless. He didn’t want to completely damn his son on the day of his birth, if he would even last through the day.

“Jack,” Ianto said quietly.

“It’s the right thing Yan,” Jack said taking Riley from his father before handing him over to Owen. Slowly he ran the device up and down, backward and forward over the babies small head. “We’ll get him to normal, it’s okay.”

“If there is a normal,” He sighed shoving his hands in his jean pockets. “He’s part alien, lost his mother in one day and was brought into the world to destroy. How can he go back to normal.”

“The Sleeper DNA should be gone soon,” Jack smiled trying to be helpful but Ianto was unconvinced, he just shrugged slowly.

“His brain waves are off the chart!” Owen exclaimed looking up from the device before glancing down at the small child in his arm. “He’s retaining everything from the Hub. And I mean everything! Codes, computer regulations, anything that would reveal how to get in. As well as our weaknesses.”

“I knew it,” Jack said quietly as Ianto took his baby back in his arms, shielding him. “That’s not going to help. We’ve only got a few minutes before the process is over. When his brain is filled with the information needed he’ll--”

“Die?” Ianto said with a small voice as he took a seat on the couch. “We can’t Jack, we’ve got to save him.”

“I don’t know how to stop this Ianto!” Jack said desperately running a hand down his tired face “It’s kill or be killed.”

“You are not killing my child” Ianto said angrily.

“It’s not even yours!” Jack retaliated, Ianto looked like he had been slapped. He glared up at Jack looking like he could kill him. “Look--the baby was brought here for a reason. If we can’t stop it.”

“But you have to!” Ianto said quietly.

“You don’t even want the baby Ianto,” Owen added slowly.

“I haven’t decided that yet,” He said mostly to himself as he looked down at his son. He didn’t seem to have a care in the world, he didn’t know he was part of some ruse or that he had only a matter of minutes before he died.

“We found it,” Tosh said running up from the depths of the Hub with a small black box in her hand. “I tried to recalibrate it on the way up. Do we know what Riley’s purpose is?”

“To reveal the threat,” Jack said simply as Tosh took a seat next to Ianto.

“Can you fix him? Make him better--human?” Ianto asked looking worriedly from his baby to Tosh who nodded slowly, biting her lip.

“Just hold him still, as still as you can,” She said quietly.

Ianto held out his son in front of Tosh as she pointed the box directly at him. It whirred and beeped but seemed to be having no effect on Riley. Ianto looked frantically at the screen as Tosh tried to change something about the calibration again. Riley’s brain was complex and almost machine like, but there was a human element to it and that’s what Tosh had to bring forward. Slowly a small trickle of blood leaked out of Riley’s noise.

“Jack!” Ianto said frantically. Jack quickly turned around and picked up Riley as well as the box in Tosh’s hands. “What are you--”

“Shut up!” Jack said quickly holding down a green button on the device. The room went silent it seemed like no one was breathing waiting to see if this would be what Riley needed. The baby coughed and spluttered as Jack released the button with a sigh of relief. “All it needed was a little push.” Jack smiled up from the baby as everyone took a collective breath. “He should be fine now. The part of his brain that was them is gone, he’ll have no memory of this. He’ll be able to live a normal life.”

Ianto walked slowly up to Jack and took baby Riley from his arms. He smiled down at his son who was sleeping quietly. Jack slipped his arm around Ianto’s shoulders holding him close. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, Ianto wiped the small streak of blood that came from his son’s nose. Turning his face into Jack’s shirt he let out a little sob. They didn’t have to hurt the baby at all, and he would be a able to live a normal life. But Ianto didn’t feel happy at all, for the first time he frowned at his son, now he didn’t know what he was going to do with him. Jack sensed something was wrong and turned toward Tosh and Gwen who were standing idly by Owen.

“Tosh, Gwen take Riley and get him some clothing and some food,” Jack smiled as the girls nodded slowly. Tosh came up toward Ianto and he handed Riley over willingly to his co-worker. She smiled at him as he nodded slowly.

“Jack what are we going to do?” Gwen asked slowly as she stood before the door.

“Just do what I say,” Jack said quickly and she followed Tosh out of the Hub. Jack slowly removed his arm from around Ianto’s shoulders and turned toward Owen. “Take care of Natalie. I need to talk with Ianto. Ianto--” He turned around quickly and realized that Ianto was no longer standing next to him. Looking back at Owen he pointed toward the Hub door.

“I think he went up,” Owen said quietly. “Give him some time. It’s been a rough twenty-four hours for him.”

“It has,” Jack sighed thrusting his hands in his pockets. “What do you think we should do about the baby?”

“I can’t exactly see us raising a child within the Hub,” Owen said slowly. “But it’s up to Ianto, it is his child. No matter what you said to him about it not being his.”

“I didn’t mean that,” Jack shrugged “I was just angry, frustrated.”

“Tell him that,” He said nodding upwards “He needs you more than ever Jack.”

“That’s what scares me,” Jack said quietly to himself as he went to follow Ianto outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto leaned against the railing as he stared out into the ocean lost in his thoughts. The last twenty-four hours seemed like a complete blur to him and he didn’t know how he could manage it. Once Jack had let go of him and turned his back on him, he had run. He wanted to get as away from the Hub as possible. Before he was hit with the sea air, the tears were stinging his eyes and flowing freely down his face. He thought about running away, running home, but he wasn’t going to abandon his son. Not until he knew what was going to happen. He knew by himself that he couldn’t raise a child and work within Torchwood, it would be completely impossible.

He didn’t stir as he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. One that he had felt many times before, and it helped him through his troubles. But this time, he was almost inconsolable. He had to many decisions to make, to many thoughts running through his head, Ianto wasn’t sure Jack would be able to help him out of this no matter how hard he wished he could.

“Ianto,” Jack said after a while of the two standing there in complete silence “None of this is your fault.”

“Not my fault?” Ianto scoffed as he turned around to face Jack, shrugging his hand from his shoulder. “I killed her Jack! If I hadn’t been so stupid and disobeyed you none of this would be going on!”

“But you loved her,” Jack said swallowing hard. “It’s a poor excuse I know--”

“I only knew her for a day Jack! I completely damned her when I laid eyes on her!” Ianto rolled his eyes and he leaned against the rail again.

“You loved her,” Jack stressed placing his hand on the younger mans shoulder again “It’s a funny thing, love.”

“You don’t have to tell me that,” Ianto said quietly looking at Jack slowly. “But it was for a day Jack! I ruined her!”

“Ianto!” He gripped his shoulder tightly as he looked Ianto directly in the eyes “Love! There is a baby in this world now to show that! Love at first  
sight happens you know.”

“I--” Ianto slowly nodded, he blinked away the tears as he remembered asking Natalie about love at first sight “I don’t know what to do Jack.”

“It’s totally up to you,” Jack signed frowning a little.

“What about Riley,” Ianto said quietly turning around slowly and facing the bay once again. “What are we to go about him?”

“Well, we could raise him--together,” Jack said slowly.

“You and me?” He asked quickly turning around. “As a couple, raising a child?”

“Yeah I mean, I wouldn’t want you to do it all on your own,” Jack said laughing quietly “It is kinda my fault all this happened.”

“So it’s out of guilt?” Ianto sounded sad as he nodded, he walked slowly away from Jack.

“That’s not what I meant,” Jack said catching Ianto on the shoulder and turning him around. “I just don’t want you to be on your own raising a child, if you choose to keep him. And since we’re basically--”Jack swallowed hard and Ianto laughed quietly “A couple I figured it would be perfect. You love your son, I can help you.”

“Torchwood Jack,” Ianto said exasperated “We--I--can’t raise a baby in this environment.”

“Is that the only thing that would stop you from keeping him?” Jack asked slowly cocking his head to the side as he surveyed his young lover.

“Yes--pretty much, that and the humongous responsibility,” He laughed quietly smiling for the first time in a few hours. “I practically live at the hub with you Jack. Christ,” Ianto ran his hand through his cropped hair as he  
contemplated “We’d have to put in a nursery in one of the empty rooms of the basement. We would have to take him with us on missions. Or one of us would have to remain behind. I don’t think I could do that.”

“We don’t have to decide right now,” Jack supplied, he just wanted Ianto calm before he made a rash decision about his son or about his future--their future.

“That’s the thing Jack,” Ianto said quietly glaring toward the Tourist Office that hid Torchwood from the world “We do, because any minute something could pop up on one of those blasted screens and drive us far away from this spot.” Ianto had started to yell as he pointed wildly toward the Hub “What are we going to do Jack? Put in a baby seat in the SUV? Hire a babysitter? Put one of us on permanent babysitting duty?” Tears leaked silently down his face. Ianto had hit his breaking point.

“I understand,” Jack said calmly as he gripped Ianto’s hands and brought them back down to his sides. “Just calm down Ianto. You don’t want your son to see you like this.”

“How can you understand Jack? In all of your years have you ever done anything like this? Seen anything like this?” Ianto asked desperately.

“Well no,” Jack said slowly.

“I should just let him have a normal life,” Ianto sighed, turning around he leaning against the railing again. Jack looked at him slowly, he had never Ianto this bad since the Lisa incident last year. It seemed like his world was falling apart again. He wanted more than anything to be able to make this decision for him, but it was Ianto’s to make. “Let him never know how he was brought into this world. Who--what his father is. What happened to his mother.”

“What his father is?” Jack asked slowly catching what he said.

“C’mon Jack I’m not exactly a saint here,” Ianto laughed slowly.

“It’s not your job to be a saint. You protect Cardiff, you protect the world!” Jack smiled.

“Jack, I serve coffee to the ones who protect Cardiff,” Ianto sighed. “Face it Jack, my son would be better off without me.”

“What the hell Ianto,” Jack grabbed him by the shoulders turned him around roughly and tried not to shake sense into him. “Why are you acting like this. You didn’t let Natalie down! This wasn’t your fault you tried all that you could. If you still feel like this, it’s even more of a reason for you to raise your son!”

“No,” Ianto said pushing Jack away from him “He’s better off without me! Let a family who needs him raise him. I can’t.”

“Together Ianto,” Jack sighed he didn’t understand why he was being so pigheaded about this “We can do it together. We’ll work it all out!”

“We’ll give it until tonight,” Ianto said slowly “We can send the others home--we can try to figure this all out.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jack smiled as he slid his hands in his pockets.

“And if we can’t do this, then I’ll give Riley up,” He said quietly as he turned and walked back toward the Tourist Centre.

“Jack?” Tosh said quietly as she approached Jack slowly Riley in her arms. Jack turned around slowly and smiled at baby Riley. He was dressed in a small suit, just like his father.

“I like what you did,” Jack smiled as he took Riley from her arms.

“I figured it would fit, like his father,” Tosh grinned. “What’s wrong with Ianto?”

“He’s struggling with keeping Riley and the job,” He sighed looking down at the sleeping baby “It’s a tough decision for him. I told him we could raise Riley together.”

“You and him?” She asked slowly. “He didn’t go for that?”

“Not really,” Jack sighed “He wants to give it until tonight. If not, he’s going to give the baby up.”

“It would be good to have a baby around,” Tosh said smiling at Riley as he stirred in Jack’s arms. “Owen could watch over him you know--since we wouldn’t want to risk him permanently dying on us.”

“That--never occurred to me,” Jack said slowly “Tosh I’m letting everyone go  
early, it’s been rough. Ianto, Riley and I will look after everything. If something happens we’ll call. Where’s Gwen?” Jack asked looking around for her.

“She’s in the Hub we kinda went a little overboard with Riley’s stuff,” Tosh blushed.

“Thanks Tosh,” He smiled as she shrugged it off.

“I was happy to do it,” She said slowly starting to walk away “Best behaved baby I’ve had the pleasure to baby-sit. Goodbye Jack.”

“Bye Tosh,” Jack said slowly walking back toward the Hub with Riley dozing in his arms.

Jack entered the quiet Hub, he looked around and saw no one was around. Ianto must’ve told Gwen and Owen to leave early. Jack slowly walked toward his office when he spotted a small baby carriage in his office. He placed the sleeping Riley in the carriage, slipping a blanket over him he pushed him slowly deeper into his office and shut the door so the carriage couldn’t fall down any stairs. Jack sighed as he leaned quietly against the door, it was time to find Ianto. He peered into the autopsy room; empty. Owen must’ve put Natalie’s body into the morgue and cleaned up to save Ianto anymore damage.

He walked down to the lower part of the Hub, sighing he couldn’t see Ianto hiding anywhere. Quickly he looked back up to his office, he didn’t hear a cry, so he walked down to the bowels of the Hub. Slowly he walked down the halls knowing the one place Ianto liked to go when all else failed him. Jack came to a stop outside the Achieve door, it was left open a crack and he could hear the shuffling of paper and the occasional sniff. He rested his head against the wall, maybe it would be for the better for them to give Riley up, Ianto would never be the same. Jack lightly knocked on the door and he heard a mumble from the middle of the room.

Pushing the door open he saw the desk chair pushed away, still moving from when Ianto sprinted out of the chair so he wouldn’t be in Jack’s sight. Slowly Jack moved through the rows of everything that Torchwood had come in contact with for the last hundred-and-eleven years. He saw Ianto moving around slowly in the Ta-Td section and approached him.

“I’ve got Riley upstairs,” He said carefully.

“Good that’s great,” Ianto said keeping his back to the older man as he continued to read a document in his hands “You can head back up there, I remembered something that I promised you I would do so I wanted to get it done.”

“It can wait Yan,” Jack said slowly gripping him at his elbow, he was met with some force but slowly turned Ianto around to face him. His grime covered face had the distinct marks of tear tracks from his eyes to his chin. Jack sighed sympathetically “Ianto did you lay on the ground or something?”

“I made it about half way to the achieves before I basically blacked out,” Ianto explained quickly. He picked up the bottom of his t-shirt before wiping his face clean. “I’m sorry I just left you.”

Jack kissed him on the lips lightly for the first time that day to calm him down. He pulled Ianto into a tight hug and rubbed his back lightly. He couldn’t understand what Ianto was going through, but tonight he would try. Tonight they would try out raising the baby together--Jack knew they could do it if they tried.

“Don’t worry,” Jack smiled pulling back from the hug “Now, Riley is waiting for us in my office I’m sure he can’t sleep all night. Even though he’s unnaturally well behaved. So c’mon you can do this achieve stuff for me later.”

Jack laced his fingers through Ianto’s and led him quietly out of the room. He shut the door behind him and had half a mind to lock the door so Ianto wouldn’t try to run back down here the next chance he got. Slowly Jack led Ianto to his office where Riley was still sleeping silently in his carriage. As Jack opened the door Riley let out a small cry before starting to slowly pick up in volume. Ianto looked over at Jack frightened who pushed him lightly towards his son. He dragged his feet, nervous at picking up and calming his child. Reaching down into the carriage he smiled at his son, who was in a small black suit with a red shirt. He picked him up and cradled him in his arms, he quieted down almost instantly.

“Why does he do that?” Ianto asked Jack as he continued to smile at his son.

“I think it’s something to do with the clone aspect,” Jack shrugged “I honestly couldn’t tell you. Just to be happy. A normal baby would be screaming it’s head off right now.” He grimaced.

“Did you have any children Jack?” Ianto wondered as he sat down slowly on the couch never taking his eyes off of his son.

“Once,” Jack said quietly “Long ago. But that’s neither here nor there. We’ve got this baby to take care of.” Jack said swiftly walking to the couch and sitting himself next to Ianto. Draping his arm over the back of the couch Ianto leaned into him still cradling his child. Jack kissed his head lightly before peering at the baby. “Looks like you.”

“He does,” Ianto sighed. “I don’t want to let him go.” He said so quietly that Jack could’ve sworn he was just breathing out. “I can’t, he needs me. God only knows what’ll happen if I give him up. The sleeper cells could come back!”

“I don’t think that’ll happen,” Jack said quietly rubbing Ianto’s shoulder. “It’ll be good to have a baby in the Hub. Owen can watch over him, we don’t want him to completely die on us during missions. He’ll be a good babysitter.”

“Yeah, I don’t want my son near him,” Ianto laughed quietly as the baby stirred in his arms. He couldn’t help but smile every time he glanced down at his baby, who was slowly staring to look like Ianto with every passing minute.

“He’ll be good to him,” Jack laughed. “If he isn’t, I’ll kill him myself.”

“Jack,” Ianto scolded him quietly before scooting closer to him. “What time is it?”

“About four,” Jack said after looking at his watch. “You should get some rest. It’s been a long day for you. I’ll wake you later.”

“No,” Ianto said stifling a yawn “I’ll manage. It’ll be okay.”

Jack kissed Ianto on the top of his head before resting his cheek lightly against it. He could get used to this. Ianto, him and Riley all on the couch resting after a long day and all they had right now were each other. It’s all Jack wanted, though he would never openly admit it. When Ianto said he wanted to keep his son Jack’s heart was in his throat. Raising a child with Ianto would’ve seemed farfetched had this not happened, but now that it did, Jack couldn’t think of anything else better.

The hours flew by; but neither Jack or Ianto cared, they knew there will be more nights like this. Sitting on the couch, watching Riley sleep or placing him on his play mat batting at the toys dangling above him. They knew this is how every night is going to be like, how they want it to be like. They took turns feeding, burping and changing him. Having fun and laughing at the others expense and inexperience. It wasn’t until midnight that Ianto and Jack collapsed onto the couch together after dealing with Riley crying for over an hour. It seemed like the older he got the more and more he behaved like a normal child.

Ianto lay sleeping on top of Jack, their fingers intertwined as Jack had his left arm draped over Ianto’s waist. It was peaceful and quiet, the lights are dim around the Hub and only Jack’s lamp is on in the office creating a small glow at one side of the room. Riley is curled up in his carriage, with a red blanket draped over him his thumb partly in his mouth. It’s picturesque, it’s what they always wanted. Riley stirred in his carriage and let out a little cry. Ianto groans as he looks over to his son who slowly started to move, Ianto could see his little fists over the side. Trying not to wake Jack he slid off of him and walked slowly over and picked up his son.

Suddenly an alarm starts to wail and Jack bolts up from his spot on the couch and runs toward Tosh’s station inputting codes and bringing up a map of part of Cardiff. Ianto slowly walks to the office door as Riley starts to cry even louder matching the alarm, and managed to surpass it with one brief yell. He quickly rocked him whispering to him in Welsh trying to get him to calm down.

“Weevil’s,” Jack said frantically looking at Ianto who was rocking the still crying Riley. He looked down panicked at his son and knew at that moment they would never be a sweet family. They would never be what both Jack and Ianto secretly longed for. They had to save the world and a baby would hinder that. “Ianto.” Jack said slowly as if he was reading what Ianto was thinking.

“I’m sorry my baby boy,” Ianto said quietly, his voice straining from the tears that were forcing their way out of his eyes. “But I can’t keep you. It’s--more than what I want in the world. But I have to do what’s best for you. I can’t raise you like this.”

“Ianto,” Jack said slowly as he slipped his phone into his pocket again. He quickly called Owen and asked him to round up Gwen and Tosh and gave him the coordinates to the Weevil sighting. He told him Ianto and he and something important to do. “We’ll do it together. We were in this together.”

Ianto looked slowly up at Jack as he walked towards him. Kissing him lightly on the lips he walked past him and grabbed Riley’s blanket and took the top off of the carriage. Ianto slowly placed his son in the top before wrapping the blanket tightly around him. The walk to the SUV is silent, all that could be heard were the footfalls of boots and trainers against the concrete. The short drive to Cardiff A&E was plagued with the happy cries of Riley from the back of the SUV. Jack pulled to a quick stop at the emergency entrance. He looked over at Ianto who is trying not to burst into tears. He reaches for his hand and grips it tightly.

“Do you want me to do it?” Jack asks quietly as Ianto shakes his head.

“I’ll do it,” Ianto swallowed looking back at his son. “Just stand by me.”

“Do you have a story?” Jack asked quietly as he spotted a nurse rushing towards the car. They knew when Torchwood was there something was soon to follow.

“Yes,” Ianto said breathlessly as he threw open his door. Quickly he opened the back door and pulled Riley out slowly and turned to the nurse who had just made it to the car.

“What happened?” She asked quickly peering at the small child who waved his hands around frantically.

“We found him,” Jack said quickly appearing seemingly out of no where from the other side of the SUV. “Alone and abandoned.”

“Poor thing,” She said sympathetically as she took the carriage top from Ianto.

“We--” He swallowed hard trying to control his emotions “We found him, his name was on the blanket. His name is Riley.”

“Thank you,” The nurse said nodding slowly at Jack then smiled at Ianto. “Thank you for bringing him here. We’ll take good care of him.”

“You’re welcome,” Ianto said with a dry throat as the nurse smiled one more time before cooing to Riley as she took him slowly into the emergency entrance.

Ianto’s heart broke as the double doors slid shut, and he watched his son disappear from his life. At his distance he could see Riley’s tiny fist over the top of the basket as the nurse waited to take him up to the Prenatal Ward. He lifted his hand as high as he could and waved to his son. Jack pulled him into a tight embrace as he watched Riley disappear into the lift. They would probably never see Riley again, but it was for the best, and Ianto and Jack knew that. No matter how much they wanted to keep Riley, a normal life was for the best. The doors of the elevator slid shut and Ianto turned into Jack’s embrace as he cried quietly into Jack’s jacket. He kissed the top of Ianto’s head before letting out a shaking breath.

“Let’s go Ianto,” Jack said slowly, it was barely a whisper that was almost lost in the wind. “We have work to do.”

Slowly backing away from Jack he brushed the tears away with the back of his hand before climbing into the passenger seat, never taking another glance at the hospital. Jack looked up at it slowly before sighing and climbing into the SUV, quickly driving off to the location where a sedated Weevil would be waiting for them.


End file.
